Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate in which a metal block is accommodated in a cavity of a core substrate, and relates to a method for manufacturing the circuit substrate.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-135168 describes a circuit substrate in which a metal block is connected to a motherboard or an element via conductors. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.